¿Como te sentirías?
by Lainden
Summary: "Pareciera como si te hubieran dado la noticia de muerte de tu ser más querido tras haber tenido una discusión. Te sientes horrible al saber que no quedaron en buenos términos y que tal vez su alma esté vagando por ahí pidiendo tu perdón… O más bien..."


Espero poder hacer esto bien (primer fanfic), me inspiró el ver _"I survived"_. Y apenas me puse a escribir, escuché _"All my love"_ de Lena Katina, y entonces pensé en el punto de vista de cierto italiano cuyo nombre empieza con "L" y termina en "ovino…" d:

_Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece… Y si esto es un fanfic… ¡Es algo hecho por una fan!_

* * *

><p>-¡Vete a la mierda entonces, bastardo!-y con esa última frase hubo un gran portazo. Antonio solía saber qué hacer en esos momentos, siempre iba tras Lovino para calmarle con una de sus sonrisas a pesar de sentirse fatal; entonces terminaría abrazándole, mimándole, besándole…, aunque claro, antes las discusiones no eran tan fuertes como lo eran ahora. Su amado Lovino le había enviado a la mierda en segundos y no fue como las anteriores veces, si no que ahora sus palabras lo sentían de verdad, y hasta él mismo se había dado cuenta.<p>

-Demonios…-el castaño se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras suspiraba con frustración. Era la tercera vez en un mes que Lovino le dejaba sólo en el apartamento que ahora compartían después de una discusión, y éste no hacía nada para seguirle, ya que la primera vez, su querido ojimiel, casi le rompe la nariz de un solo golpe, y la segunda vez… Pues, no es algo que sería lindo recordar. El español sólo reía cada vez que recordaba la escena aunque en el fondo no le hacía ni un poco de gracia, y Lovino solo ocultaba su culpabilidad diciendo: _"¡Fue tu culpa, tú solo te lo buscaste!"._

Y es que ahora el ojiverde llevaba más trabajo, y ocupaba ya la parte del tiempo que siempre le correspondía a su italiano, pero siempre trataba de recompensarle el tiempo perdido, aunque parece que al otro no le satisfacía demasiado, y lo hacía notar de vez en cuando, terminando en lo mismo que hace minutos. Dejando a Antonio pensando en varias cosas antes de que regresara el menor algo ebrio, y no precisamente por 7 copas de vino, si no que con 2 ya empezaba a valerle el mundo entero. Fue entonces que una vez Lovino había bebido 5 copas y con suerte pudieron localizar al español, para decirle que su pareja estaba armando disturbios en un restaurante familiar, después de haber salido de un bar. Y como no era algo agradable de recordar… Quedemos en que Antonio al llegar al restaurante… Minutos después, a parte de estar empapado de soda, quedó adolorido de la entrepierna por dos días enteros, dejando más insatisfecho al italiano.

Parecía que oscurecía rápido, pero en realidad empezaba a nublarse. ¿Por qué ése día justamente tenía que estar nublado? Y para más, una ventana quedaba abierta, dejando entrar el frío de la lluvia que se aproximaba, y eso sólo le hacía sentir mucho peor mientras que un escalofrío le recorría. Se acercó a la ventana y la cerró con un poco de esfuerzo, ¿Qué haría durante las siguientes 5 horas? Sería totalmente aburrido no tener al ojimiel cerca, ya que siempre hacían cosas que a varias personas les resultaría cursi y estúpido, aunque había veces que hacían cosas que las personas no debían ver, o más bien no les convenía ver*… O al menos eso creían** … hasta que recordó que tenía olvidada a su más vieja amiga, su guitarra, así que optó ir por ella y componerle una canción al italiano para cantársela apenas vuelva, esto si regresaba de buen humor... No de tan buen humor. No. Se refería a aquel humor que no era tan violento. Aunque dos acordes después se dio cuenta que fue una mala idea, así dándose cuenta que algo le resbalaba por las mejillas y entonces cayó en la cuenta, aparte de no poder contenerse más. Últimamente no quería llorar, era tedioso y a veces doloroso, así que se contenía las lágrimas cada vez. Pero ahora no tenía las ganas de aguantar ese nudo en la garganta que molestaba a cambio de contenerse, así que se dejó desahogar por primera vez en tres meses.

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que las ventanas se sacudieran violentamente, y una canción muy conocida para él resonaba por toda la sala. Se sentía cansado y no recordaba mucho. Solamente que se había quedado dormido, que tenía lágrimas secas en la cara y estaba en el suelo... En el frío y duro suelo. Sintió un poco de vértigo al abrir sus ojos y enfrente de ellos había una pequeña cajilla rectangular, y en ésta había un cuadrado brillante, o eso es lo que veía, frotó un poco sus ojos para poder tener mejor visión y así caer en cuenta que la canción provenía de su celular, alguien le llamaba. Agarró el celular y vio un nombre: <em>Lovi. <em>Contestó:

-… ¿L-Lovi?-preguntó temeroso el español.

-¿Antonio? ¡Qué bien que contestas!

-¿Feliciano? ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Lovi?

-Sí… Ehm…-hizo una pausa. En el fondo se escuchaba una voz muy conocida para el español así que sabía que se trataba de Ludwig, el ahora novio de Feliciano y éste último el hermano de Lovino.-Perdona Antonio, te paso con Ludwig…-su voz sonó débil en esa última frase y se escuchaban algunos pequeños sollozos en el fondo provenientes del italiano menor. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-¿Por qué tienen el celular de Lovi? ¿Qué pasa? Ludwig…-preguntó una vez más.

-… Sólo tranquilízate un momento-se formó un breve silencio.- Sucede que Lovino…

-¿Sucede qué? Ludwig, ¿Qué pasa con Lovino?

-Él… tuvo un accidente.

Antonio no podía creer lo que sus oídos recibían. ¿Enserio escuchó bien? ¿Su Lovino, tuvo un accidente? No podía moverse y mucho menos tragarse esa historia, todo era una broma, una cruel broma, y si Lovino planeaba hacerle sentir mal por haberle descuidado, ¡Pues vaya que lo logró! Sólo faltaba que la voz de Lovino sonara por el auricular diciéndole algo, solo algo. Eso le tranquilizaría. Pero nunca la escuchó. Preguntó a Ludwig en donde estaban y apenas escuchó la dirección, colgó. No quiso buscarse un suéter y mucho menos agarró un paraguas. Sólo agarró las llaves de su auto y salió rápidamente.

El lugar no estaba tan lejos, pero justo ahora el maldito tráfico apareció. Haciendo que los minutos que se supone tardaría en llegar, fueran como si se detuvieran y el fuera el único sufriendo tal escena, haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso y el enojo apareciera. Había vivido eso, pero lo recordaba más agradable, porque cada vez que Lovino le besaba y él le mantenía en sus brazos, el tiempo parecía detenerse haciendo ese momento más duradero, y poco a poco subiendo más de nivel, dejando a Lovino y a él exhaustos después de un largo pero hermoso momento que sólo ellos podían disfrutar a su manera.

Parecía que todo caía sobre él en ese momento, y es que nunca creyó que podía sentir dolor en solo pensar en Lovino… Y nunca más lo volvería a hacer, eso se prometió. Aunque estaba consciente de que por el tráfico, no le resultaría fácil en esos momentos.

Ante varios insultos por parte del español y muchas veces tocando el claxon, por fin pudo llegar al hospital. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia lo que parecía ser la sala de espera, y ahí encontrar al alemán consolando a Feliciano, que parecía no poder detenerse.

-Ludwig…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, y en un tono bajo, pero el alemán pudo darse cuenta de su presencia, haciendo que el italiano también le volteara a ver.

-¡Antonio…!-el italiano fue interrumpido.

-¿Señor Vargas?

-S-sí, soy yo…

-Temo decir que su hermano no se encuentra en el mejor estado. Y tendremos que intervenir quirúrgicamente para que pueda estar fuera de peligro. Ya que tiene varias costillas rotas y tememos que perforen sus pulmones aparte de tener una grave lesión en la cabeza. Así que necesitamos su permiso.

-¡Hagan lo que sea por él!-intervino Antonio, que captó la atención de los presentes.- Él es…

-Hágalo… Sálvelo por favor…-interrumpió el menor, haciendo notar que su voz volvía a romperse, pero aun así pudo ser comprendida por él doctor que solo asintió, y se retiró rápidamente a lo que parecía ser el quirófano.

* * *

><p>Varias horas habían pasado. Ya siendo muy tarde para los tres que ahora se encontraban realmente cansados, haciendo que un Feliciano somnoliento apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, mientras que éste pasaba un brazo a su alrededor para acercarlo más a él, susurrándole que durmiera aunque sea un poco, que él le despertaría si hay alguna noticia, a lo cual el italiano aceptó y cayó dormido rápidamente.<p>

Antonio seguía sin poder tragarse toda esta situación, ¿Cómo simples gritos llegaron a dañar físicamente a lo que era su amor, su Lovi? Simplemente no entendía como una tragedia pudiera presentarse tan fácil, destrozándolo, haciéndole sentirse culpable de TODO lo que pasaba y lo que podría pasar. Simplemente no se lo podía perdonar.

¿Qué había hecho su italiano para merecerse todo eso? ¡Él mismo debería estar agonizando en esa camilla! ¡No su Lovino!

-Ehm, disculpe.

-Ah, lo siento. Pero él necesitaba dormir. Dígame ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ludwig.

-Lovino Vargas está fuera de peligro por ahora. Aun así necesitamos tenerlo en observación. Pueden irse a casa, les llamaremos si ocu…

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-preguntó Antonio, apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia del doctor.

-Pues…

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme verlo!-suplicó.-Le amo, y si no puedo verlo…

-Sólo 5 minutos.-interrumpió- Pero por favor no intente despertarlo, aún no pasa el efecto de la anestesia. Acompáñeme por favor.

-Hey, Ludwig…-dijo el castaño recordando algo.

-No creo que deba verlo ahora.-Ludwig se refería a Feliciano.-Armaría un escándalo, ya sabes…

-Heh… Gracias.-por primera vez en varias horas, el castaño por fin pudo mostrar una sonrisa. Una leve y calmada, pero llena de agradecimiento. Y así, siguió al doctor hacia la habitación de su querido Lovino, la 174. Era un hospital bastante grande, o al menos lo eran los grandes, largos y solitarios pasillos. Pero aun así sintió un poco de claustrofobia estar entre esas paredes blancas, resultaba algo enfermizo ver ese color por unas 6 horas. Te sientes perdido y sin esperanzas... Ironía, el blanco era esperanza ¿No es así?

-Señor

-¡Ah! Lo siento

Hace poco habían llegado a la habitación, y el doctor abrió la puerta con el número 174. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, culpable y triste al verlo ahí acostado con varios vendajes y un tubo saliendo de su cuello.

-Sólo 5 minutos, no más.-repitió el doctor antes de salir.

Verlo respirar tranquilamente le produjo más alivio. Se acercó a la camilla con pasos lentos y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el achocolatado cabello de Lovino, por su mejilla y terminando en su mentón.

-Mi tesoro…-agarró su mano, y empezó a acariciarla, dibujando imaginariamente en ella con su dedo. No podía decir nada lindo para su italiano en caso si éste le escuchara, pero se esforzó…

* * *

><p>Muchas veces caía en la inconsciencia, pero esta vez fue la peor de las peores, y por primera vez no era por el alcohol, de eso se encontraba seguro. Pero estar en medio de un claro era algo que ya no podía explicar.<p>

-Concéntrate maldita sea… ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

No pudo beber nada gracias a que su tonto hermano menor se acercó a él y tuvo que perderlo; entonces no pudo ponerse ebrio, e ir desorientado por la calle, ser drogado y secuestrado por un degenerado, ser golpeado en su inconsciencia, llevado muy lejos de Antonio y ser tirado a su suerte en ese espacioso y tormentoso claro. Si, nada de eso sucedió. ¿Entonces por qué demonios estaba ahí?

¿Esto sería una de esas bromas en las que cuando te encuentras enojadísimo aparece un estúpido diciéndote: _"¡Esto es una broma, ahí está la cámara!"_? Porque si lo era, en cuanto apareciera ése estúpido le daría algo que nunca olvidaría en toda su jodida vida.

Espera… ¡Antonio! Oh, habían discutido. Pero eso no explicaba lo del claro. ¿Entonces Antonio le siguió, le noqueo y llevó hasta un lugar lejos de él?

Eso carece de sentido. Más no es imposible.

Empezó a sentirse mal. Estar en un lugar espacioso era algo horrendo para él, y más si estaba solo y sin saber qué demonios hacía allí.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya paren esta mierda de una vez!-gritó algo molesto.- ¡No todo mundo tiene que enterarse de lo que hice o no! Antonio, te doy 3 segundos para que aparezcas… O si no lo lamentarás… uno, dos… ¡tres!

Lovino no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir algo pasar por su cabello, luego en su mejilla y se detuvo en su mentón. ¿Pero que demo…?

_-Mi tesoro…_

-¿Antonio?-Ni en siglos olvidaría la voz de ese español. Por un momento se sintió aliviado de escucharlo, y luego sintió algo en su mano, como pequeños círculos o algo así.

_-… Yo te amo y creo en ti._

-Anto…

De repente todo pareció ser oscuridad y más oscuridad. ¿Dónde se había ido ese claro? No es que quisiera realmente estar en él… Pero prefería ver algo, en lugar de la oscuridad… Su cuerpo ahora le dolía a más no poder, y sentía horrible la garganta. No pudo evitar gemir por el dolor.

-¿L-Lovi?

Genial, ¿Si estaba secuestrado?, de seguro vendado y atado, ¿drogado tal vez? ¿Y en ese momento Antonio le llevaba en su auto para dejarle ahora en medio del mar? ¡Demonios, tenía razón!

-Bastardo…

-Se acabó el tiempo-apareció una tercera voz, no tan joven, de tal vez un hombre en sus treintas.

-¿Eh? ¡Acaba de despertar!

-¿Qué?

-Déjenme… Bastardos…

-Pero… Lovi, abre los ojos-¿Eh? No pareció agradarle que la luz le cegara, y más, ¡Hasta los parpados le dolían! ¿Cómo le habrían golpeado?

Lo primero que vio, fueron las orbes esmeraldas del español, y al fondo a otra persona, al parecer un doctor. Y un gran fondo blanco, en el que luego se dejaron ver algunas máquinas.

Pasaron al menos dos días para que dieran de alta a Lovino. En ese entonces, Antonio le visitaba junto con Feliciano, ya que Ludwig trabajaba a esas horas… A parte de que a Lovino no le agradaba ni un poco. En esos tres días, todo parecía olvidarse, pero el español aún se sentía culpable, nunca más se pelearían. Se prometió. No quería volver a sentirse así.

_Pareciera como si te hubieran dado la noticia de muerte de tu ser más querido tras haber tenido una discusión. Te sientes horrible al saber que no quedaron en buenos términos y que tal vez su alma esté vagando por ahí pidiendo tu perdón… O más bien, te sientes mal de tener ese amargo recuerdo, y no haber tenido uno feliz. Por algo, hay personas que no van al funeral de la otra, porque prefieren ese dulce recuerdo de la última vez que lo vieron…_

_-Ti amo, Antonio._

-Por siempre, Lovino.

Para aprovechar el semáforo. Lovino le plantó un beso en los labios al español, y éste último le correspondió. Y si no fueran por los claxon integrados en cada auto. Habrían pasado a algo que solo tu, yo y ellos comprenderíamos.

* * *

><p>¿Sentimental? No sabía cómo acabarlo ._. Lo siento, fue un fail xD, mi primer fail de primer fanfic ;w; Esas ultimas letras en cursiva, son mi pequeña reflexión, (de donde vino mi idea :D)<p>

*¡Por varias razones! Pero la principal es por la sangre que aún conservan ;D

** ¡Ustedes saben! Hay un montón de doujinshis por ahí ~


End file.
